Dark Titans
by Dsman
Summary: There are the Teen Titans led by Robin then there are the Dark Titans led by Owl. There are a lot of things that have changed in here so don't expect Starfire and Robin together. Also this is another attempt at dark stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

A shadow was all that could be seen as it glided quietly across the old building. It soon landed next to a skylight watching as people loaded crates into a truck. The fire held held up two fingers then made a low mournful bird cry, the signal for her allies. A dark energy vortex opened allowing her teammates to join her. They were a Black Op's unit set up by the Justice League to deal with the stuff the public teams could not, like infiltrate a warehouse full of grade 9 teach being shipped to dictators and warlords across the globe all secretly funded by the Iceberg Lounge.

While the group consisted of teens, they were not the Teen Titans. The Titans were Robin (aka) Dick Grayson, Superboy (aka) Conner Kent, (aka) Megan Jonez, Jinx (aka) Sarah Tick, and Hotspot (aka) Jordon Muntz. The Black Op's team known as the Dark Titans had the members Owl (aka) Barbra Gorden a orphan trained by Batman to be the ultimate hunter. Stargrazer (aka) Kori Anderson (starfire) an orange cat like alien who escaped slavery many years ago. Rave (aka) Rachel Roth (Raven) a half demon witch who like the story of Hansel and Gretal until they killed the witch. The Beast (Beast Boy) a large shaggy green beast with the power to shape shift, it was rumored he had a human form. BloodStone (aka) Victor Stone (Cyborg), A thin layer of stone coated his body, while his real power was tech control. Because of their appearances or attitude toward human life or life in general they were kept as far away from the public eye as possible.

"Beast would you be so kind as to thin their ranks?" asked Owl.

Beast licked his lips indicating that he would feast well. Rave opened another energy vortex which Beast entered then exited behind some guards. Beast roared so loud the windows began to crack and caught all the guards by surprise then horror as Beast began to chomp on their comrades, one despite being a professional fainted when blood gushed from Beasts meal.

"Didn't he just eat like 30 minutes ago?" asked BloodStone.

"Getting soft little man!" sneered Stargrazer.

"No I just think he should learn some self control" said BloodStone.

"Right self control something a mass murderer like you doesn't have" retorted Rave.

"I know when to stop" said Bloodstone.

"Right, Yet you killed a prison full of people, inmates, cops, and visitors" said Rave.

"So, what's your point?" asked Bloodstone.

"The Beast is more animal but he has more self control then you by far" said Owl.

"Ha!, As if , we are all cold bloodied killers why do we need self control!" laughed Bloodstone.

"So we don't turn into our pray, the very vermin that we hunt" said Stargrazer.

"That's pretty melodramatic" said Bloodstone.

"I was held as a slave on another planet for most my life when I escaped I killed most the slavers" said Stargrazer.

"Your point?" asked Bloodstone.

"The rest I enslaved and tortured for months, it was fun but in the end it meant I was no better then them" said Stargrazer.

"Great another lesson from our sordid pasts" said Bloodstone.

**Thump! Sguletch! **

The Dark Titans looked down at the skylight to see a body smashed into it. Bloodstone was carved into its chest indicating Beast was tapping out. Rave opened a vortex that Bloodstone entered and Beast emerged from. They could see why Beast tapped out. The guards were now using elctro guns which had no affect on Bloodstones rock hide.

"Now that your back Beast can you answer some questions please?" asked Owl

"Oh not this crap again" said Bloodstone over the radio.

"Hey! You like his voice too" said Rave.

"It's so hot and manly!" said Bloodstone.

"Beast what are you exactly?" asked Stargrazer.

"I am a old gold, a god of beast kin, kind of like the owl spirit our leader gets her power from" said Beast in a half Spanish, half animistic voice.

"Hold on you know about that?" asked Owl.

"She gets her power from what?" asked Bloodstone.

"Ha ha! A demon witch queen and a beast god share a bed" laughed Stargrazer.

"They do what?" asked Bloodstone.

"Are you the only one in the dark here?" asked Stragrazer.

"I know of your power as it was to me Batman called to first gain the powers of the bat and then once more for you to gain power" said Beast.

"So you gave me your power?" asked Owl.

"Ha! As if, I do not bestow mortals with my powers that would just cause to much chaos, you received your powers from Wise the owl while Batman got his from the Dark hunter" said Beast.

"It's Rave's turn, they went magic on me!" said Bloodstone.

Rave opened another vortex and stepped through trading places with Bloodstone. The Dark Titans watched as Rave strangled people with her tentacles and flung fireballs at the others. Rave stabbed a couple of people in the chest taking their souls and devouring them.

"So where do the souls go if she eats them?" asked Owl.

"They don't go anywhere they get digested and increase her power, they don't get a afterlife" said Beast.

"We are a strange group of people" said Bloodstone.

"We're people?" asked Owl.

"Oh right I forgot" said Bloodstone.

"We are hero's right?" asked Rave.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure on that" said Owl.

"So we are villeins then yes?" asked Stargrazer.

"No we are anti hero's" said Bloodstone.

"So then villeins we are" said Stargrazer.

"No, Yes, wait what?" asked Bloodstone.

"I am so confused!" said Beast.

"OK the idiots are dead, time to call the League" said Rave.

"Hold on, first we should take our cut" said Owl.

The Dark Titans all laughed as they began to search the crates for stuff they wanted before calling in the Justice League.


	2. Chapter 2 Owls Story

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

"Where are we going, where we going, come on tell me!" begged Barbra Gorden.

"You'll see when we get there!" laughed Commissioner Gorden.

"Oh, come on dad please tell me!" said Barbra.

"Yeah dad tell her, I want to know to!" laughed a dark sinister voice.

The father and daughter turned around to the Joker and his men watching them. The gang of men were surrounding them leaving no openings.

"What do you want Joker?" demanded Gorden.

"Who little ole me?, Nothing much just all the Bat's secrets that you know!" said Joker.

"I don't know the identity of Batman" said Gorden.

"Oh I don't care who he pretends to be I just want what you know!" laughed Joker.

"I'll never tell you" said Gorden pulling his gun.

Joker pulled out his and shot Gorden's gun arm then one of his legs causing him to fall and lose his gun.

"Oh but that's the fun, we like to break our toys!" laughed Joker.

The men all laughed as well. Gorden was trying to keep Joker distracted so Barbra could run but 3 of the jokers men held her down.

"Please leave my daughter alone!" begged Gorden.

"Oh no we need her, with out Harley we lack a women's touch, and the boys need something to occupy their time!" laughed Joker.

"No, please she's only a child" said Gorden.

"She's a sexy teen whore, boys I want some, watch our cop friend here" said Joker.

Two men pointed high powered rifles at Gorden while another pushed his daughter against a wall and striped her. Joker removed his pants and licked her tears.

"Your going to enjoy this!" laughed Joker.

"No please no!" begged Barbra.

That night no one heard her screams over the roar of traffic of the howling of the wind.

**3 months later.**

Barbra heard the men say that Joker was in Arkham and knew her time of captivity was over. She punched a hole in the plaster and pulled out a rusted pipe she had hid back there weeks ago. Barbra hid beside the door waiting until a brute of a man came in for his turn. When a man did enter she beat him to death then took his gun. She shot 3 of the men before they realized what was happening but by then it was to late. Batman like a dark monster broke in through the skylight sending glass raining down. Batman then with a skill and raw power beat all the men down while never once leaving the shadow's.

"Batman you have to help they have my dad" said Barbra.

Batman took his cape and wrapped it around her naked form.

"I'm sorry but Police Commissioner Jim Gorden has been dead for 2 and months" said Batman.

Barbra looked into the dark face of Batman knowing he spoke only the truth. She cried no tears had she had none left to shed.

**"This is all your fault, they did this to us because they your secrets!"** yelled Barbra hoping he would kill her.

"They never wanted your father, just you, they were animals trying to fill their basic urges" said Batman.

Barbra screamed and punched Batman until her throat was sore and her arms numb, letting her rage guide her. Batman stood there taking each blow allowing this broken, battered girl a vent for her rage.

"Train me!" said Barbra.

"What?" asked Batman

"Train me to hunt down criminal scum, to make them pay for their crimes!" cried Barbra.

Batman smiled a smile so wicked it looked as if he had fangs.

"Then lets begin with adoption" said Batman.

**1 and a half years later.**

Barbra dodged Batman's right chop then using his forward momentum through him across the room. Batman looked at her with joy.

"It's time for you to take the next step" said Batman.

"What would that be Bruce?" asked Barbra.

Batman unlocked a door that he kept locked and refused entry to even Alfred.

"Enter it is time for you to become the ultimate hunter" said Batman.

Barbra felt honored as Robin had never once stepped foot in that room. She walked into the dark room and watched as Batman shut the door. Batman stood silently watching the door never once adjusting his footing or looking else where. Finally the door opened and Barbra emerged.

"Who are you?" asked Batman.

"I am Owl" said Barbra.


	3. Chapter 3 Stargrazers freedom

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

**Tamaran.  
**

"Come to me little Kori, come little princess" cooed Galfore.

Komi watched her sister struggle to walk, something she needn't learn as she could fly so Komi watched with disinterest.

"Talk to me like a baby one more time and I will kill you" said Kori.

"That will be a most wondrous battle if your little body could ever live up to such big words" said Galfore.

"I will and I shell...after I learn to walk of course" said Kori.

"Learn fast sister for soon we shell all have to crawl" said Komi.

Kori and Galfore looked over at the girl only to see her frightened expression as their world was invaded by the Slavers of Ko. The Tamaran's with their nearly limitless power were just one of many worlds that fell that day. The Slavers of Ko enjoyed the fact that the Tamarans fought with all their might destroying 2 of their Annihilater ships.

Kori fought the best she could but she was young and not yet a true warrior. Galfore fought for days until Krin of Ko sat on the thrown which meant he being King Galfore had to serve him. Komi who killed 36 slavers died when they fired upon her their atomic antimatter solar cannon.

**3 years later.**

Kori trudged through the mud carrying 4 large buckets of Gindorien milk. She had just milked the viscous beast but she was not strong enough to carry 40 ponds of milk, a metal rod that weighed 70 pounds, while walking 10 miles with out rest. Kori collapsed exhausted, the milk mixing the mud. She felt a comforting hand touch her shoulder something she did not want.

"Come let me help you up pretty one" said a slaver.

Kori mumbled something unintelligent as her face was still in the mud.

"What was that pretty?" asked the slaver.

Kori punched him across the field then flew over top of him, her hand glowing with energy.

"I said, do not treat me with your kindness you are a Slaver of Ko, ruthless and feared" said Kori.

"Fine I shell never make the mistake of being kind to you" said the slaver.

"No, no you won't, never again" said Kori.

Kori blasted the Slaver apart leaving nothing but ash. Some of the slavers had watched, they knew their companion was going to die and yet they did nothing to save him though the salve would have to be punished. They shot her with a power draining net, causing her to fall into the mud. There they stripped her of her rags and placed chain on her hands and feet and a muzzle upon her face. They brought her before slave master control 4 the one who was in charge of their section.

"Give her 4 years in the fire hole the blaze will cook the manners into her" said slave master control 4.

Kori was led naked through the ram shack town of the slaves that played host to the fire hole. A slave opened the rock that served as its door, exposing all present to the blistering heat of the hole. Before Kori was pushed in one slaver kissed her then slapped her ass knocking her in.

**4 years later.**

The slavers opened the rock that lay on top of the fire and looked down to see a young women laying admits the fire staring at them. They noticed that in the time she had been in there she had changed. Her flesh once smooth and soft was now covered in bright orange fire though there was none in certain spots drawing attention to those areas. They could see her feline ears and tail and her eyes showed the fire was not a threat to her.

"The king demands you give him satisfaction, do you comply?" asked the slaver.

"By the stars I graze upon I shell give the king satisfaction" said Kori.

The guards hauled her up then brought her before the king. The old slaver looked over his newest whore wondering why he had not seen her before. Galfore looked upon Kori both in disgust for what she was brought to do and pride for surviving 4 years in the fire old. He was also shocked to see how much she resembled their ancestors.

"What is your name my whore?" asked Krin.

"My name is Stargrazer" said Kori proudly.

"Ah, you were sister of Komi, a fine warrior, would have replenished our armies with her womb had we not killed her" said Krin.

"I am here to give you satisfaction my king" said Stargrazer.

The king already naked, pointed to his cock which awaited her. Stargrazer got on her knee's and put his cock in her mouth. The kings joy was short lived as She bit off his dick. She stood and punched the king through the chest then placed his crown atop her head.

**4 months later.**

Stargrazer was flying through space when she came upon a orb of great beauty, a planet of bright lovely colors. A planet green and blue she would later come to know as Earth. She flew downwards until she was over top a city. She saw a fight going on so she watched.

She watched as a brightly colored clad boy beat on grown men with ease and skill. He was impressive but he was nothing like the older man who sent chills down her back of the female who showed her intelligence in battle. She watched the dark clad man take out only two men which sent the others running showing he used fear as a weapon. Stargrazer knew this man who could use fear was most defiantly respected by his fellow warriors. The women was not hurting her enemies she was out right killing them, something only the boy found horrid. Stargrazer watched in amazement as a creepy white faced male appeared as if from thin air. The older male threw something at the creepy one knocking him down where the girl snapped his neck.

Stargrazer flew out of her watching spot to say hi but it was clear they did not understand as she spoke no language they knew and they knew none that she knew. Stargrazer could see that the women was speaking with a tongue, teeth, and lips so she decided to try one of her older powers. She killed the women.

"Wow!" said the girl.

"Hot!" said the boy.

"Shut up Robin" said the man.

"Good I can understand you now, can you understand me?" asked Stargrazer.

"Yeah we can" said the girl.

"What is your name, my name is Batman" said the man.

"I am Stargrazer and you are Owl no?" asked Stargrazer looking at the girl.

"How did you know that?" asked Owl.

"When I kissed you not only did I learn English, I got some of your memory's and I wish to know what a lesbian is" said Stargrazer.

"It means I like girls and wow you are a great kisser" saod Owl.

Stargrazer smiled then kissed Owl again.


	4. Chapter 4 Green envy

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

Beast slept the sleep of gods, hiding from the world which no longer needed him. The sleep of gods was ancient ritual where the god slept to regain power and heal. Beast had not walked the worlds in 82 billions years a long time even for a god. That all changed when he felt a voice call out. Since the great beast slept not one did he open his eyes, that all changed in a matter of seconds.

**Gotham, Bat cave. **

**"Nin tuo nat ri zanado leck a dor, Nin tuo nat ri zanado leck a dor!**" chanted Batman.

Batman sat on the ground, around him lay an ancient tome, 4 green candles, and a circle consisting of a language far older then Latin. The green candles sat in each corner of the room emitting a soothing warmth. Batman was trying to call the Beast god to gain the power to hunt criminals when green smoke began to take form.

_"Who has summoned me from my slumber?"_ asked Beast.

_"Damn his voice is hot!"_ thought Batman.

"I am Bruce Wayne, very few know me as Batman" said Batman.

_"What do you seek Bruce Wayne, speak true and free"_ said Beast.

"I seek the ultimate power to hunt down my pray, to make them suffer for their crimes" said Batman.

_"You hunt those who support injustice?"_ asked Beast.

"Yes, I hunt criminals and all those who would ruin this city I protect" said Batman.

_"Know this hunter of man, I do not give my power to mortals, but I do know of a being who not only shares your ideals, they also go with your appearance"_ said Beast.

"Thank you" said Batman.

The green smoke turned black and took the shape of a bat which enter Batman through his mouth.

**10 years later.**

Beast awoke to find himself yet again in the room Batman called him to years ago. In fact Batman sat waiting for him.

_"Batman why did you wake me yet again?_" asked Beast.

"I have been training a young lady who like wishes for those who do evil be punished" said Batman.

_"The dark hunter can have only host, even the gods have limits and he can not leave until you are dead"_ said Beast.

"No you misunderstand, I wish to infuse her with a god that can add to her ability's" said Batman.

_"Ah that there is different. tell me of her inner and outer quality's"_ said Beast.

"Well she's smart, wise, beautiful, prone to burst of rage, agile, fast, and she listens" said Batman.

_"Then I know the god for her, you say she is quick to anger the god calm and decisive can help, beautiful and smart resembles owls, I shell speak to Wise, let her in tomorrow and when she emerges ask her name"_ said Beast.

"Thank you great Beast Lord" said Batman.

**3 weeks later.**

Beast could not sleep, not since Batman called him a second time. The urge to explore this so called modern world called to him, cried to him. In fact by the time his mind reached his body he was running across the rooftops of Gotham when he heard a scream. Beast with his superior hearing followed the cries and pleas following it.

Beast soon came to a dark ally where 3 men had cornered a a young thought back to his heyday when women were fierce fighters but still when out numbered the lone hero will always fall. Beast roared loud enough for the men to hear, they looked up to see a large green monster attack. Beast missing the taste of man picked the smallest and consumed him, one guy tried to attack with a tire iron and Beast swatted him sending flying into a wall dead on impact. The third man tried to run and Beast let him enjoying the feeling of being in the hunt, though first he checked on the women.

"Are you alright young lady?" asked Beast helping her up.

"Thanks to you, but that man got away!" said the women.

"As you were his pray, my pray he is now, I can smell his fear" said Beast.

The women kissed Beast on the cheek then ran off to find the nearest cop. Beast let out a triumphant howl then began his hunt.

_"Damn his voice was hawt!" _thought the women she heard his howl

The man watched as a monster picked up his friend and like a piece of chocolate consumed him. He watched as his other friend attacked with tire iron he found and the sicking crunch as bone met stone. He ran down the ally not seeing where he was going due to it being dark. He ducked into an old building and hid under some old crates. He noticed the creature had not followed him and assumed the women had ended up a snack then he heard howling and coward even more.

_"Oh shit! oh shit! what the fuck was that thing!" _thought the man.

"Der gotta be a warm spot in here!" mumbled a homeless man.

The man watched as the homeless man emerged from the darkness. The homeless man stumbled around as he felt the floor looking for something when the beast came in from the doorway.

"Ah! No I already called dis room, it mine, everything in it mine!" said the homeless man.

"My good man I am only intruding on your territory as my prey ran through here, but once I am done with him, you can have everything on him" said Beast.

"Who you hunting?" asked the homeless man.

"The fool under the crates" said Beast.

"Oh! crates, nice and dry to sleep on!" said the homeless man.

_"Oh shit, he can talk!"_ thought the man.

The man tried to crawl away but hope was short lived as Beast picked him up. The homeless guy walked over and looked at him then the crates.

"Don't rip the coat it nice and warm" said the homeless man.

Beast dropped the man and indicated that he should remove the coat. The homeless guy grabbed it right away. Beast stabbed the man in the head then ripped out his brains out and ate them.

"Tasty!" said Beast.

Beast as he walked out in the night looked up to the top of a building, looking directly at Owl. Surprised to have been caught came down to greet Beast.

"Hello my name is owl, what is yours?" asked Owl.

"Owl you say!, do you fight along side the Batman?" asked Beast.

"Err yeah why do you ask?" asked Owl.

"No reason, I am Beast, I am not used to being the prey it was interesting though in time your power and the way you use it will be more effective" said Beast.

"You knew the entire time, dang it" said Owl.

"You let me have my way with those men because of what happened to you" said Beast.

"That was a long time ago how do you know about it?" asked Owl.

"Sex the more violent and many partnered leaves a longer lasting smell, no matter how faint it has become" said Beast.

"Thanks and here I thought 20 showers would be enough" said Owl.

"I have their scent, do you wish to find and harm these men?" asked Beast.

"You would help me get revenge?" asked Owl.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, though long awaited it taste sweet and fresh" said Beast.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" said Owl.


	5. Chapter 5 Stone cold

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

Frank Lits was walking to class when a large force pushed him against a locker. He fearfully looked up to see towering over him Victor Stone. Victor Stone was the bully who picked on everyone even other bullies.

"Where's my money bitch" said Victor.

"I...I...don't...have...it...Mr. Stone" said Frank.

"Punk I told you to my money, now hand it over or I beat the shit out of you again" said Victor.

"I I I I"ll ha have it ta tomorrow" said Frank.

"Double tomorrow or your ass is grass you got me" said Victor.

"Yes (gulp) sir, Mr Stone" said Frank.

Victor stuffed the poor boy into a locker laughing.

"Hey you can't do that" said Jenny Sprig new girl in school.

"Shut up whore" said Victor.

"That is sexual harassment, that and that bullying you just did will get you suspended even expelled" said Jenny.

"What you gonna tell on me bimbo" laughed Victor.

"Yes, yes I am" said Jenny.

Everyone was watching as Jenny stood up to Victor Stone the bully who scared even the teachers. Victor slapped her in the face then grabbed her hair bringing her close.

"What did you say bitch, I didn't here you" said Victor.

"I said I'm going to tell on you" said Jenny bravely.

Victor looked around the hall seeing all the people there witnessing this event.

"No you ain't bitch" said Victor.

He threw her into a wall then proceeded to beat her. After a while he got bored and striped her of her clothes. He saw the look in her eyes and laughed.

"I don't like filthy whores bitch, especially Asian wannabe's" said Victor.

The students watched as he dragged her by her hair out into the school yard and tied the flagpole rope around her neck. He took out a knife and carved the words slut into her chest.

"Still want to tell on me bitch" said Victor.

Jenny spit in his face with all the defiance in the world. Victor slapped her until her face was bloody was raw. He then pulled on the rope, pulling her into the air. Jenny was being hanged and there was nothing the students would or could do to help her as Victor was feared by the school. Once she was halfway in the air he tied the rope to the pole leaving a basic message, he was not to be trifled with. No one was brave enough to report the body.

**Later the night. **

"I don't understand why are we here?" asked a Jock.

"No idea" said a geek.

"Are we going to bury Jenny?" asked a Prep.

"No we are going to use her body in a ancient ritual" said a Goth.

"Say what now?" asked the Jock.

"Magic are you serious?" asked the Prep.

"Yeah we are going to turn Stone's outside into his inside" said the Goth.

"Interesting so we give him the appearance of powers and because everyone has been told to report powers the government will show up and take him away" said the Nerd.

"And you need us for what?" asked the Jock.

"The spell was designed so feuding clans could fight a common enemy, the school is our battle ground and the four of us represent the 4 clans" said the Goth.

"Nerd, jock, prep, and goth all hate each other but we are working together to curse Victor Stone" said the Prep.

"So are you in?" asked the Goth.

"Jenny stood alone and died while the school did nothing, we owe her, I'm in" said the Jock.

"At least we will have given it a shot, I'm in" said the Nerd.

"OK then take each others hands and chant, _Ugly in, ugly out, break the soul and sear the flesh" _said the Goth.

The four students stood around the flag pole holding hands.

_"__Ugly in, ugly out, break the soul and sear the flesh" _said the Goth

_"__Ugly in, ugly out, break the soul and sear the flesh" _ said the Nerd

___"__Ugly in, ugly out, break the soul and sear the flesh" _said the Jock

_______"__Ugly in, ugly out, break the soul and sear the flesh" _said the Prep.

They watched as Jenny's body glue then vanished. They felt a strong wind wind carrying the smell of decay and blood.

**The next day.**

Victor awoke with his skin feeling tight and dry. He grabbed some moisturizer and spread it on his stone skin. Victor did a double take his skin was indeed stone. He ran to the mirror, surprise and shock crossing his face. Just then his little sister opened the door.

"Mom says hurry up or...you...wont...**Daddy!" **screamed the little girl.

He watched his sister runaway in terror crying out for their father. Howard Stone came up the stairs to see a rock monster in his son's room. Pulling his police issue revolver he shot at it only the bullets bounced harmlessly off his stone flesh. As soon as Victor moved a foot towards his father the man bolted grabbing his wife and daughter leaving the house.

"I'm going to say it worked" said the Jock.

"Magic for real!" said the nerd.

"I called the P.C.U (power control unit) they will be here in 30 minutes" said the Prep.

"Then let us depart from one another, to never speak of this once more" said the goth.

They agreed and went back home, never speaking a word again to each other.

Victor ran out of his house screaming, his shoulder smashed through the door frame. Victor stopped then looked at his body seeing it was made completely of stone. He walked over to a parked car and punched it. The door crumpled in and the car moved several feet. Victor smiled then picked up the car and through it. He watched as it smashed into a house then exploded sending fiery debris in all directions.

"Halt your destruction and place your hands in the air" said a booming voice.

Victor looked behind him to see the P.C.U armed in Smasher armor and carrying volt guns. The captain held a megaphone giving orders and making demands.

"Cease your mindless carnage and hand yourself over peaceably" said the Captain.

"I don't think so" said Victor.

"First wave take him down" said the Captain.

5 men in battle armor came forward to engage the stone monster. Victor ran forward fist aimed at one guys chest. Everyone watched in horror as his fist came out the other side. The guy and the battle armor bled out oil and blood as they fell to the ground. Victor smiled then picked up the volt gun. After looking at it for a few seconds he ripped something off the armor then added it to the gun after removing the coolant system. He fired the gun at a guy not fast enough to get out of the way, shooting at the man a ball of pure energy, all that remained of the man was his legs.

"Hamilton and Blake are dead!" shouted an officer.

"We are dealing with a technopath, fire the volt guns quick!" shouted the captain.

All who held a volt gun gun fired their electric stun weapons only to see Victor laughing.

"I'm made of stone dumb asses, you can't hurt me!" laughed Victor.

"I'm calling for immediate assistance, we need the rooks, the pawns are not enough, I repeat the pawns are not enough, target is made of stone and is a low level technopath" said the captain.

"Copy that Knight, the rooks are coming to checkmate" said the radio.

"You losers don't even have me in check!" laughed Victor.

Victor laughed until a incalculable power knocked him in the sky then something else forced him to crash into the ground. Victor crawled out of his crater to see a guy dressed like a flamingo, a women who had no legs but a tail, and what appeared to be a squid man.

"What the hell is this, a dream caused by bad pizza?" asked Victor.

"I am Guy in Pink, the lady is Genii, and the squid man is Squid Lord master of bad puns" said the guy dressed like a flamingo.

"I'm Bloodstone, I like the feel of blood on my hands" laughed Victor.

Squid lord shot ink in Bloodstone's face and as he tried to wipe to off Squid Lord punched him causing him to land 3 feet away. Bloodstone got up and knocked the dust off himself.

"Not even a crack!" said Squid Lord.

"Crack this bitch" said Bloodstone.

Bloodstone punched Squid Lord in the face knocking him out. Bloodstone was about to pulverize the downed man when he was hit by a red beam which set him ablaze, then he was hit with a grey beam which felt like Bloodstone had been hit by a locomotive.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Bloodstone.

"All my attacks are color based" said Guy in Pink.

"Well then lets make you black and blue" said Bloodstone.

_"Freeze"_ said Genii.

Victor froze to the spot covered in ice and unable to move.

"I only wanted him to stop I didn't mean to actually freeze him" said Genii.

"Actually it's a good thing, now we know he's weak against magic" said Guy in pink.

"Well then, _give up"_ said Genii.

The ice melted and Bloodstone got on his knees and put his hands on the back of his head. Genii collected the dead soldiers while Guy in Pink restored Squid Lord to consciousness. A guard flanked by 3 others placed depower cufflinks on Bloodstone then escorted him to the van.

**5 years later.**

Several inmates and 2 guards were watching tv in the rec room when Bloodstone walked in. He looked at the tv seeing a soap on.

"Change the channel this fucking shit is gay as hell" said Bloodstone.

"Back off bro we watching this" said a white guy.

"I don't care I want to watch non crap" said Bloodstone.

"Touch the tv and I'll cut you" said the white guy.

"I dare you to try" said Bloodstone.

The white guy stood up but when he got a look from a guard he sat down. He may have wanted to kill Bloodstone but he did not want to lose his privileges.

"Stone you can either sit down and watch or you can go back to your cell" said a guard.

"How about no one watches tv" said Bloodstone.

Bloodstone picked up the tv, the cord ripping out the wall sending bricks and chunks of plaster hitting people. He then smashed the tv in the white guys face. The prisoners got up and attacked Bloodstone dragging him to the ground. 3 of the other guards posted around the room got their weapons ready, one guard who had been watching the tv checked on the white guy while the final guard called in back up. No one noticed as Bloodstone took a few smashed tv parts.

**4 hours later.**

From his little window in solitary confinement he watched as the guard walked away and locked the inner door. Victor laughed to himself as he moved blocks out of the far wall removing a screw driver, a small homemade blowtorch and a strange looking box. He added the tv parts which were the final components he needed. He placed the chip in the correct spot then the button so he could turn it on. Before he turned it on he laughed at their stupidity at placing him in the same again and again. When he turned on the device his door swang open and his power was restored.

"Time to kill" said Bloodstone.

**Starbucks 1 hour later.**

"I enjoy spending time with you" said Stargrazer.

"I enjoy you as well" said Owl.

Barbra and Kori were holding hands as they drank coffee at Starbucks. Kori as it turned out knew some Tamarinen Magic, one was sleeping spell the other was a glamour spell. Kori was in the quise of an Asian women with spiky chestnut hair with grey stripes and a nose stud she had gotten to mark her time she came to earth. She was wearing digitally made clothes as she was normally naked and always hot due to the little fact she was a creature of fire. Barbra was wearing high heels, a lavender dress, and a brown blouse. Her red hair was kept short so that in combat no one could grab it. They were out on a date, their seventh date.

"So that white faced man you killed was the joker?" asked Stargrazer.

They had started talking about their past hoping they could be accepted by one another. It was a thing as most people avoided them for, well avoided Barbra as the people who knew what happened to her called her the Jokers toy something she feared she would always be.

"I didn't kill him just crippled him, I wanted him to suffer and Beast promised me he would" said Owl.

"Who is Beast?" asked Stargrazer.

"A friend that I hope you meet one day" said Owl.

"So how does Beast make the Joker suffer?" asked Stargrazer.

"He's been sending me video's at the beginning of each month, want to see a little of what he's been doing?" asked Owl.

"Yes I would very much like to see the tormentor of my women be tormented" said Stargrazer.

"Here let me show you my fave clip" said Owl.

Owl flipped on her phone and looked through it until she found it. Stargrazer scooted closer to watch. A shadow creature walked over to a screaming joker who could not as he was trapped. The creature grabbed Joker then squished his body until he looked like a small wheel with a loop. The creature put his finger in the loop and let go of the wheel which turned out to be a yo-yo. The creature did some tricks like Around the world and walk the dog before trying to scratch his back with him.

"That is quite amusing, when will his torment end?" asked Stargrazer.

"Until all his crimes have been punished for and Beast claims they are still in his childhood" said Owl.

"So once he has repented for his crimes then what?" asked Stargrazer.

"Then I gut him like a fish" said Owl sweetly.

"I love when you talk about disemboweling like that" said Stargrazer.

The two girls kissed enjoying their love something hard earned. Their kiss was interrupted by Owls phone going off. She answered hoping it was not that little perv Dick Greyson. Thankfully it was not her adopted brother but Wonder Women who she greatly admired.

"Hi Diana, how are you?" asked Barbra.

"In a bind, I'm sorry to call while your on a date sisters but we need a matter handled discreetly" said Wonder women.

"Go on" said Stargrazer.

"5 years ago the P.C.U captured a stone man named Bloodstone AKA Victor Stone, he is a cold blooded killer who somehow escaped his cell in solitary confinement, regained his powers then proceeded to kill everyone there, but luck was not on his side and a guard managed to lock down the prison so he can not escape" said Wonder Women.

"Can I bring a friend?" asked Owl.

_"Beast!"_ whispered Stargrazer.

"Is this friend big, green and hairy?" asked Wonder Women.

"He could be!" said Owl

"By all means, you'll need the muscle" said Wonder Women.

**2 hours later P.C.U prison.**

"I though Beast was going to meet us here?" asked Stargrazer.

"He's probably stalking Bloodstone as we speak" said Owl.

The two girls snuck around a corner to find two paths they each took one. Stargrazer followed her path until she came upon a stone man punching a wall. She fired a energy bolt but it went right through him and he did not even turn around. Stargrazer was shocked when she realized it was a hologram and terrified as someone grabbed her by her neck holding her up. She looked down to see Bloodstone.

"My my what do we have here, I've never fucked a furry before!" laughed Bloodstone.

Stargrazer could not here was he was saying as she fought to breath as he was choking her life away.

**"Hey jackass she's spoken for!" ** shouted Owl.

Before owl could get any closer Bloodstone threw Stargrazer at. Owl looked down to see her girlfriend dying unable to breath.

"I've hit the lucky draw, two beautiful women to fuck" said Bloodstone.

Bloodstone walked towards the girls eying them with lust. Owl held on to Stargrazer crying as her life slowly faded away. As Bloodstone reached forward to remove her mask he was struck in the back and toss to the other side of the room. Beast stood there roaring his defiance when he heard Owl sniffle. He looked down to see what had happened.

"She's dying and I can't save her" cried Owl.

Beast took Stargrazers body from Owl and breathed in the aliens face which caused the girl to start coughing now able to breath her throat no longer crushed. Bloodstone slowly got up and felt something tickling his back. He put his hand on his back and found that it was covered in blood.

"Thank (coff) you" said Stargrazer.

"Owl found her happy, I will not let her lose it" said Beast.

"I'm going to buy you a tub of Rocky road ice cream and make you some meat loaf" said Owl.

"Mmh Owls meat loaf" said Beast.

**"You...cut me that's impossible!" ** roared Bloodstone.

Beast looked down at his hand to see it covered in bloody stone fragments. Beast stuck his finger in his mouth tasting Bloodstone when he burst out laughing. The girls looked at him confused.

"What's so fucking funny!" demanded Bloodstone.

"You have no real powers, you were cursed by mere children using the ritual of waring clans" said Beast.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bloodstone.

"Stargrazer do you know any magic?" asked Beast.

"A glamour and a sleeping spell though it's not very strong" said Stargrazer.

"That's ok he's weak against magic, I'll crack his shell then you put him to sleep" said Beast.

**"I'm right here!" **screamed Bloodstone.

Beast in the blink of an eye smashed his fist into Bloodstone's face. Bloodstone like all bully's was not expecting to fight someone stronger then him and could not keep up with the blows delivered. As Beast knocked Bloodstone around Stargrazer concentrated on bringing up the magic for the sleeping spell.

**"Ready!"** shouted Stargrazer.

Beast jumped out of the way as Stargrazer shot Bloodstone with the magic making him fall asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6 Rave's sins

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

"_All knu ma, ro tin fa, zick nah col tat" _chanted some cultist.

"I give my self unto you lord Trigon" said a women.

"_All knu ma, ro tin fa, zick nah col tat" _chanted some cultist.

"I give you my body, my soul, my blood, to bare your child: said the women.

"_All knu ma, ro tin fa, zick nah col tat" _chanted some cultist.

"I am your servant, the one who calls to you is Gin La of the planet Kronkus!" said the women.

"_All knu ma, ro tin fa, zick nah col tat" _chanted some cultist.

A red smoke began to fill the room. The cultist continued their chanting knowing they were close. The women upon seeing the red smoke removed her robe exposing her grey flesh. The red smoke flew around and through her then appeared before her taking form. A red man appeared from the smoke. It was Trigon lord of demons and the end.

"Lord Trigon I wish to give you my body, to bare your child" said the women rubbing his chest.

"Do you understand that you shell bare the final sin and yet you shell not live to see he child grow" said Trigon.

"My lord I am queen of this land it matters not if I die as the child shell rule when of age" said the women.

"Interesting not only are you adding to my powers but you are giving me a kingdom" said Trigon.

Trigon took the women kissing her roughly on the lips as his hands searched her body. By removing her clothes and showing him her body she had set aside her pride to give him rule over her, befitting as pride was to be her child. He used his hands to lift her up holding he so that he could enter easily.

**147 years later.**

A large man with a battle ax missed his target. As he pulled his weapon from the ground he searched for his mark but could not find her.

"Come out, come out from where ever you are witching my ax thirsts for your blood" said the man.

_"You have a lot of pride!"_ said a voice.

"I have slain two hundred demons with this here ax and I will slay another 200 before I fall" said the man.

_"Fall interesting word that one, for pride is the down fall of man"_ said the voice.

"Come show yourself demon so that I may slay you' said the man.

_"I am pride prepare to fall"_ laughed the voice.

The man looked around in fear his battle ax ready to strike when from behind him he was struck in the back by a energy tentacle. Then he was struck in his chest and sides. His battle ax fell to the ground as its master life force was drained away. A young women stood over his corpse watching as his body faded way feeding hers. She picked up the ax, looked it over then placed it inside her cloak.

"Rave what are you doing?" asked a young man.

"Oh hello brother I was just slaying a time lost drunk" said Rave.

"I do not see why you would collect such useless weapons now if you were our sister Tiffany the embodiment of greed I would under stand but you are Pride so I don't get it" said her brother.

"Toot why are you here your the source of slothfulness" said Rave.

"Well while that may be true I am not bound to being lazy, besides father wants to see you" said Toot.

"Uh are you sure he doesn't want Kevin Sir rage a lot, or Jenny queen of Horny?" asked Rave.

"Do you have a nickname for all of us?" asked Toot.

"No" said Rave.

"Yeah right, come on dad wants to see you" said Toot.

**36 minutes later.**

"Hi daddy!" said Rave trying to sound innocent.

"Don't hi daddy me, we need to have a talk" said Trigon.

"The talk or THE TALK?" asked Rave.

"...what?" asked Trigon.

"Because Jenny already explained to me about the hot dog and the doughnut" said ave.

"Doughnut?" said Trigon.

"A couple days before that Tiffany informed me of the blood month" said Rave.

"Gross" said Trigon.

"Oh and Envy explained to me that Santa Claus and the Easter bunny aren't real" said Rave.

**"Shut the hell up!" **shouted Trigon.

"Eeep!" said Rave.

"I have a friend who long ago had a vendetta against the Greek gods for what they did to his lover so many eons ago, After he slaughtered them and their children he slept and now he walks the mortal world again, but something is making him rage against the modern gods" said Trigon.

"This concerns me how?" asked Rave.

"I need you to recruit his friends and awake his primordial form" said Trigon.

"Primordial? he's a god!" said Rave.

"Yes and I owe him many favors" said Trigon.

"How many?" asked Rave.

"A lot in fact that is why you need to leave now" said Trigon.

"Owl what the fuck is this and why is it brighter then a bottle of pepto bismol?" asked Beast.

"Oh that's just Batman's other Kid, Dick Grayson AKA Robin and he's the one who chose that god awful costume" said Owl.

"Don't worry when hurl it will be one color" said Stargrazer.

"Oh please Owl you would wear this in a heart beat" said Robin.

"To bad it would do what it is doing for you" said Stargrazer.

"What's that?" asked Robin.

"Make her look like a women, she's trying to look like a version of Batman, your costume on the other hand makes you look like a girl" said Beast.

"Hey!" said Robin.

Stargrazer gave beast a high five while Owl just laughed.

"What ever I'm just glad I don't live with shower hog anymore" said Robin.

**3 months after coming to live with Bruce Wayne.**

Barbra sat in the tub with her knee's pulled up to her chest and the shower raining down on her. Batman and her had just patrolled the city and found a body of a women who had been savagely raped and murdered. They did not catch anyone and it was all Barbra could think of thus resulting in her being plagued by horrible memory's of her own past.

**knock! knock!**

"Come on Barbra I need to use the rest room, you've been in there for 3 hours" said Dick.

Barbra started to cry as flashbacks of laughing men banging walls filled her mind. She hated Dick all he ever did was make things worse and only added to her torment when he hit on her with such disgusting lines.

"Barbra come on, get the hell out" said Dick.

She hated him not as much as the Joker but close enough. He lost his parents meaning he had lost his innocence while she had lost her innocence, choice, power, freedom, mind, body, and most importantly her will. Being Batgirl gave her power if only for a short time.

**Knock! knock!**

Barbra dear my I come in, Bruce informed you were cutting yourself again, I wish to bandage your wounds" said Alfred.

"Come in" said Barbra.

Alfred walked in but Dick who was right behind him was about to say something when Alfred shoved a apple in his mouth. Barbra with a towel wrapped around her, sat on the toilet and looked at the Alfred brought. Food, a first aid kit, clothes and some hair stuff.

"When we are done Bruce wants you to go downstairs to the parlor, he has some guests for you" said Alfred.

"Who?" asked Barbra.

"It's a surprise, now give me your arm" said Alfred.

Barbra knowing Alfred would not hurt her, gave him her arms. Alfred looked them over making soothing clucking sounds. He cleaned, disinfected and bandaged her arms. Alfred then gave her a stern knowing look and she opened her legs showing her bleeding inner thighs. Alfred let out a sigh and gave her a hug letting her cry for all that she lost, then and only when she was done crying did he bandage her inner thighs.

"I'm sorry" said Barbra.

"Listen hear young lady, You have no need to apologize, if anyone in this house should say those words it is Dick, Bruce gave up everything to be the man he is today and he adopted the both of you to make sure you could have the best, and if that includes being his sidekick then so be it" said Alfred.

"Thank you" said Barbra.

"Hurry up and get dressed, your guests are waiting" said Alfred leaving.

**Flashback end. Justice League HQ.**

"Shower hog? But Owl is not a pig and she doesn't use the waterfall" said Stargrazer.

"Humans are different Grazer, on your world all your people did inside was sleep, and a shower is a waterfall that they can control and make hot" said Beast.

"A hot waterfall! now this I have to see" said Stargrazer.

"Wait then where do you bathe?" asked Robin.

"Bruce has a nice waterfall in garden with pretty fish in his mini jungle" said Beast.

"I like the giant Venus fly trap it is so cool!" said Stargrazer.

"Giant Venus fly trap!" said Robin.

**Booom!**

They felt the building shake and wondered who was coming to attack. Flash ran into the room and sat something down.

"SorryguysreactorblewgottogetpartswatchthisformeBatsgonnagetitlater" said Flash before zooming off.

("Sorry guys reactor blew got to get parts watch this for me Bats gonna get it later")

"What he say?" asked Owl.

"A reactor blew and someone named Bit's is making farts, oh and I think he wanted us to time this jar" said Beast.

"I don't think that's right" said Robin.

"I thought he said Gay actor blew up his pants and he needs a bat" said Stargrazer.

"Again I don't think that's right" said Robin.

"Ok then smart ass what did he say at super sonic speed?" asked Owl.

"Open jar, I want pickles" said Robin.

"I've seen pickles, that doth not look like pickles" said Stargrazer.

"What ever I'm opening it" said Robin.

Robin grabbed the jar which had strange carvings on it. Robin twisted the lid off but there was nothing inside. Just then Zeus appeared at the door.

"Sorry about that guys but it seams it was an old reactor" said Zeus.

**"Zeus how on earth do you live again!" **shouted Beast.

"Zeus?" asked Zeus.

Owl looked at Beast who was very angry as he eyed Superman with disgust. Superman was confused as he and Beast got along perfectly. Then Superman happened to see Robin with the open Jar.

**"You idiot why would you open that!" **shouted Superman.

"The Flash said something about pickles!" said Robin.

**"Die Zeus!" **shouted Beast.

**"Oh shit"** screamed Superman.

Superman flew away as fast as he could with an enraged Beast on his tail. The flash tried to help but Beast called him Hermes so instead he ran in the other direction.

"Why is Superman running away?" asked Robin.

"Are you truly a idiot, magic and kryptonite are Superman's weakness, and Beast is a monster made of magic!" said Owl.

"Beast is magic!" said Stargrazer.

"Ha she didn't know either!" said Robin.

"Yeah only difference is Beast never gave her a wedgie 3 thousand miles away" said Owl.

"I have never fought along side Superman" said Stargrazer.

A gray bolt of lightning struck Robin in the chest knocking him into a wall. Owl and Stargrazer turned around to see a grey swirling vortex getting bigger and bigger. Owl pulled out a shock baton and Stargrazer ignited her hands with the fire of Stars. A girl about their age stepped out from the vortex.

"Hi I'm Rave" said the girl.

"As in the party we went to?" asked Stargrazer.

"No I'm Rave half demon, half witch" said Rave.

"So we fight yes?" asked Stargrazer.

"Are you Stargrazer and Owl?" asked Rave.

"Yes that is us, so what do you need are help with?" asked Owl.

"I never...how did you know?" asked Rave.

"Easy your posture indicates you need something but due to your pride it's not easy and you left that portal opened which says we need to move quick" said Owl.

"Easy for who?" asked Stargrazer looking at Rave who was floating.

"Well my father recently learned Beast was awake and that someone opened Pandora's Jar, making Beast see his old enemy's the Greek gods who he slew many years ago" said Rave.

"You mean this thing?" asked Stargrazer holding up the jar.

"Who opened it?" asked Rave.

The girls pointed to Robins smoking form. Rave threw up due to all the colors. Stargrazer just laughed.

"Why is he so colorful, Ive seen rainbows more dull" choked Rave.

"Beast killed the Greek gods, how old is he?" asked Owl.

"Older then...I don't know, My father told me he killed them because Zeus who always slept around could not get with Beast's human mate so he spread rumors saying that he did, of course Hera heard and outright killed the girl and destroyed her soul, Beast was not happy and killed all but Hades and Persephone" said Rave.

"So Beast is really a god" said Owl.

"Yes and to fix Beast we must enter the Forever Gardens and awake his true form" said Rave.

"Ok lets do it" said Stargrazer.

"By the way do you know anyone sensitive to magic, we'll need them" said Rave.

Owl smiled.

"We know the perfect person" said Owl.

**5 hours later. Forever Gardens.**

"Oh shit, Oh shit my ass burns!" cried Bloodstone.

"When you said you knew the perfect person you were not kidding" said Rave.

"I've almost been killed 15 times!" said Bloodstone.

"I would be dead if not for Beast, so shut up" said Stargrazer.

The group had come to a set of stairs which was the only path. Stargrazer and Rave floated up the stairs while Owl to stop and rest her feet and drink some water. Bloodstone was crawling as all the magic was being drawn towards him was exhausting. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they saw a glowing statue. Owl reached out to touch it.

**Justice League HQ.**

Beast had finally corned Zeus who tried for some reason to reason with him. Zeus never reason or ran away.

"Ah I see I broke your spirit!" laughed Beast.

Beast raised his hand to strike when he felt a nagging sensation in the back of his head. He looked down to see Zeus who had Superman's S on his chest. That is when he realized what was going on.

**"Noo!" **screamed Beast.

Superman watched as Beast disappeared.

**Forever** ** Gardens**

Beast ran up the stairs to see his friends. Their bodies were being ripped apart and their souls were burning. He saw his true body in its true form something no mortal should ever see. He grabbed his true form and pushed it inside him reabsorbing the power. Beast used his regained powers to fix their bodies and heal their souls. He then saw Rave's body.

"Trigon what the fuck" mumbled Beast.

Owl began to stir and when she saw Beast she smiled.

"Your a real life god, that is so cool" said Owl.

"I love you like a sister but allowing you to know what I am will only hurt you, I am sorry but I must remove this adventure and what I am from your memory, no one from this day forward will remember I am a god not even when mentioned right in front of you" said Beast.

"Why? Am I not worthy?" asked Owl.

"It has nothing to do with that, I just can't let you know the pain of true power and the gods will never help you" said Beast.

Beast kissed her on the forehead and she fell to the floor. He then altered the minds of the others and the justice league.

**Later that night. Trigons Palace.**

Trigon was torturing some peasant. He was ripping off their flesh then rapidly regrowing. He noticed Beast dropping Rave on the floor.

"Ah hello Beast" said Trigon.

"What is your problem, sending mortals to touch a god form"aid Beast.

"Just trying to help" said Trigon.

"Well I'm awake and at my true power is that what you wanted?" asked Beast.

"Yes and so is this" said Trigon.

Jenny the embodiment of lust blasted Beast and Rave with love making them crave each other.

"Beast my old friend if you wanted to have my daughter Rave, all you had to do was ask" said Trigon.

"What happened?" asked Beast.

"You challenged her to a duel and won her heart" said Trigon.

"She was really strong" mumbled Beast. unable to stay awake.

"Yes and how I did not know about you two love birds is beyond me" said Trigon.

Beast unable to stand fell into a slumber. Toot and Jenny grabbed their bodies and put them in Rave's bed. They placed all the stuff they would need to convince them they were lovers among them.

* * *

_Rave=Pride, Envy=envy._

_Toot=sloth, Phil=gluttony._

_Jenny=lust, Kevin=rage._

_Tiffany=greed. _


	7. Chapter 7 Forming DT

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or anything of DC comics.**

* * *

Batman, Wonder Women, The Flash, Sarah Jordan(current green lantern and daughter of Hal Jordan who died a hero), The Atom all sat in a secret room wondering why the Inner Circle had been summoned. A few minutes later Superman walked in carry some files.

"Superman did you summon us?" asked Wonder women.

"Yes Diana I did" said Superman.

"Why what for?" asked Batman.

"Why else we have a problem!" said Superman.

"What problem is that, other then all that Dooms day crap?" asked Atom.

"The Media, with them watching our every move, focusing on the Teen Titans dating bull, we can't deal with the threats that are under the radar until people are killed and even then we can't protect the city from these monsters" said Superman.

"What are you purposing?" asked Sarah.

"We create a black ops team, a team that can go where we can't, do what we can't" said Superman.

"A group of people who can eliminate targets, destroy evidence, remove threats before it is to late, all while staying out of the public eye, do you have a list of who you think might work?" asked Flash.

"I have files on 20 different people to chose from" said Superman.

"how many people do we want on this team?" asked Sarah.

"I was thinking 5, like the Teen Titans" said Superman.

"Lets see the files then" said Wonder Women.

Superman gave each of them 20 files. Batman when he saw a certain young lady's pulled hers immediately as this was the way to vote. Wonder Women came upon a file that made her laugh which she then threw into the trash. Sarah cringed when she read a file that talked about a prisoner escaping and killing everyone, she even threw up in her mouth. Superman didn't bother to choose as he did it before he came in.

"Ready" they all said.

"Ok Sarah who do you have?" asked Superman.

"I have Owl, Fancypants, Bloodstone, Firefoot, and the Shush" said Sarah.

Flash, Wonder Women and the Atom laughed. Sarah blushed wondering what was so funny. Batman already knew and could be seen with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" asked Sarah.

"Fancypants is a loser that Superman add in as comedic relief" said Wonder Women.

"by the way Shush is no longer active" said Batman.

"Flash who do you got?" asked Superman.

"Owl, Firefoot, Bloodstone, Crazy lady and Dormph" said Flash.

"What the fuck is Dormph?" asked WonderWomen.

"Some kind of mutant pineapple" said Batman.

"So that's 2 votes Owl, Bloodstone and FireFoot, Ok Atom your up" said Superman.

"Well I figured Since we have Owl, we should bring her girlfriend Stargrazer, Beast her brother she likes, Rave his girlfriend and just becasue with magic being his weakness and thus a way to control him Bloodstone" said Atom.

"Interesting, but why not Firefoot?" asked Superman.

"He's a sexist, racist, piece of shit" said Atom.

"Ok Wonder Women who do you have?" asked Superman.

"The same as Atom, mainly due to the fact Beast is muscle and a shape shifter, Owl a natural born leader, Bloodstone a natural killer and tech head" said Wonder Women.

"Batman who do you got?" asked Superman.

"The same as the others, I have noticed that out of the blue they all seam to get along now" said Batman.

"Yes that does seam strange but they are not normal to begin with" said Superman.

"So who do you have?" asked Wonder Women.

"I did not have Beast, in his place I had Nude Dude" said Superman.

"Your a sick man" said Wonder Women.

"That guy is nude! I thought he was wearing a fat suit" said Sarah.

Batman shook his head at the stupidity.


End file.
